If the Price is Right
If the Price is Right is the first mission in the Deal ending of the storyline of Grand Theft Auto IV, it is given to Niko Bellic by Jimmy Pegorino. Overview Pegorino orders Niko to pick up the payment for a heroin deal, part of a partnership between the Pegorinos and Dimitri Rascalov. After many texts from Roman begging him to do the deal Niko accepts and comes to the conclusion holding grudges is foolish and so he goes with Phil Bell to the exchange point. Dimitri calls Niko to say that he has killed the buyers' representatives, and will keep the heroin for himself—unfortunately, Niko and Phil are already in the buyers' compound. Believing they will not be able to escape the territory of the newly betrayed buyers without a fight, the pair decide that they will steal the money. A massive gunfight ensues in the buyers' warehouse HQ, followed by a car chase when one of the buyers escapes with the money. They kill the dealer then take the cash from him; Niko then drives Phil to his hideout in Port Tudor and takes a cut of the cash. After this Niko cuts his ties with Pegorino. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the docks *Head inside the docks *Follow Phil *Steal the money from the office *Follow Phil *Chase after the buyer *Collect the money *Take Phil back to Tudor Walkthrough After getting the decision, if deal is chosen, head to the green "deal" icon on the map. Niko meets up with Phil from his apartment in Tudor, and he'll tell Niko that they are going to Port Tudor. Go to the docks. On the way Phil explains the plan; Dimitri is going to hand over the heroin to the buyers while they collect the cash. Head inside the docks. Dimitri then calls Niko and tells him that he has killed the guys collecting the heroin and suggests that Niko and Bell break into the compound and collect the money off of them anyway. Niko then tells Phil and Phil says if they're fighting, they're fighting for the money. Follow Phil. He will climb to the roof of the warehouse and shoot the glass of the skylight. Jump into the skylight and immediately gain cover. Steal the money from the office. The warehouse is crawling with goons.Wipe them out. Use the SMG and Sniper to pick off some goons, then carefully go down the stairs eliminating any goons in sight.Cover Phil if he is in danger. Continue on and gain cover. Eliminate a couple more goons and go down the stairs to ground level. Follow Phil into the office. Gain cover behind the truck on the right and kill the rest of the goons on the ground. An assault rifle would be helpful in this situation. Jump over the scaffolding in the middle of the warehouse and go up another set of stairs. Cover Phil as you get closer and closer to the cash room. Once the area seems quiet, run down to the money room. Cutscene. A goon escapes with the money. Chase after the buyer. Turn left and there will be a pickup truck and a dirtbike. It is advisable to take the pickup truck, as there is a serious and constant risk of crashing if the dirtbike is taken. Wait for Phil. Then chase after the buyer. Shoot the truck repeatedly. Kill the buyer. Collect the money. Take Phil back to Tudor. Niko receives a $250,000 cut from the deal. Roman is happy that Niko has seized such a fortune, and that he has put Dimitri's betrayals behind him; Kate, however, is not happy that Niko took the money, and refuses to come to Roman's wedding. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The name of the mission is a reference to the famous television game show The Price Is Right, the logo of which uses the same font as the Grand Theft Auto series logo. *The $250,000 you receive after the mission is the highest reward you can get in GTA IV (Three Leaf Clover and Out of Commission also have this). *The mission can be completed much more quickly if the player chooses to shoot the truck with an RPG. Even though the truck blows up, the player still be able to collect the cash and successfully complete the mission. *An unlimited amount of barrels fall out the back of the truck. You will see them spawn back into the truck while the player is chasing him. pl:If the Price is Right Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions